The Ride In
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: An expansion on what happened before the Bladebreakers got to Italy.


The Ride In 

Beyblade (Season 1)

Humor, Slice of Life

Rated T

For: **ENCB** ( **encb** )

"Oh man, I can't wait to battle, Enrique. It's gonna be sweet. I'm totally gonna mop the floor with that guy," Tyson said enthusiastically as the Bladebreakers took the familiar path for getting into their hotel room.

"I'm stoked too, but..." came Max.

"But?"

"There's just one problem, Tyson,"

"What's that, Cheif?"

"How are we going to get from Paris to Italy?"

"Yeah," came Ray. He'd been pondering that too.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll think of something," Tyson was always the optimistic one of the group.

"Incase you've forgotten Tyson none of us has any money," the Chief said frantically. "Well, Kai does, but that's barely enough for food. Let alone a ride across Europe," he added, now calmer than before.

"In," Kai said, opening the door. Everyone headed in and took a seat wherever.

"It's easy guys, we'll just... hitchhike," Tyson said.

"Zip it," Kai barked. He was busy looking at their situation up, down, and sideways.

"That's the last thing we need to do," Kenny argued.

"Yeah, I'm with Chief," said Max.

"Guys, what other choice do we have?" Tyson argued back. Kai sighed and said,

"You want to hitchhike? Fine. We'll stay here,"

"Kai?! Come on, be reasonable. We can't let him go alone," Ray spoke up.

"I am. We can, and Tyson's an idiot," Kai paused and added, "Give us a while to think, and if none of us come up with a better plan, we'll do yours,"

"Thank you," Tyson said. At least one of them was starting to listen to him.

Come sunset the Bladebreakers were standing near the edge of a road.

"Oh, I hope we don't get mugged,"

"Chief, if you keep saying that, I'm going to make sure we leave you," Tyson said. He was tired and cranky.

"Just stick your thumb out," Kai barked. He was cranky too and when it came to hiding it, their leader was failing miserably.

Over the next few hours the young teens saw nothing, no one, not even the local drunks running around and that was rare. They were usually everywhere this time of night: 11:00PM. You couldn't help but hear them once they were released from the many bars that had kicked them out. Tyson fell to his knees and groaned.

"Why does it always come down to this?"

"Come on, we'll be fine. Let's just keep our distance so we don't attract any unwanted attention,"

"Right, Max," With Kai at the helm, they walked, keeping near buildings and darkened areas.

"Hey, you kids alright?" came an aged voice, along with the roar of an engine. The boys looked to their right and saw an old, well what they considered old, stalky man with bleach blonde hair smiling at them from a big flatbed truck. His thin mustache and beard wrinkled slightly as he grinned. Tyson noticed how he was dressed; blue overalls with a matching hat which was on backwards for some reason, a white shirt underneath the jean overalls and dark brown gloves. "You kids need a lift? It's dangerous out here," he added.

 _How the heck did this guy spot us?_ he thought. Tyson looked around and noticed that they were under some street lamps. It was from there that everything clicked.

"Sir, we'll be fine," Kenny said.

"Yeah, we've just, lost our way and are trying to get back," Max added.

"Hush you two," Kai barked. "We need a ride into Italy. I'll pay you," he added.

"There's no need for that. Climb in back. Hope ya don't mind the hay. And get some shut eye, all you youngsters look worn out,"

Without a word the team climbed in and settled down, finding comfort where they could. All noticed the stars seem to shift as they felt the truck move forward again. Come dawn, Kai figured they'd try and find a cheap burger place to eat at. Then, it was off to find Enrique.

"Max, move your foot. Tyson, scoot over and Ray you-"

"Kenny, just sleep," Kai said. "I'll keep guard," he added.

 _There's no way I'm putting up with any arguments right now,_ Kai thought, a yawn escaping him. This was going to be a looooong ride. _This had better_ _be_ _worth it,_ he added, leaning back to gaze up at the full moon.

The End.

 **Encb, I hope you liked this. You deserve a longer one but I can't think of more to add. I'm sorry. R & R! :) **


End file.
